Bestfriend's Love
by Unicaaa
Summary: Chu Ga Eul loves So Yi Jeong but he only treats her as his bestfriend. Will their relationship will be ruined after the event that they didn't expect?
1. The Story Begins

Hey readers! First fanfic about this couple and here in ff. English is not my first language so please bear with me. :D

I don't own anything. Please rate and enjoy! J Thanks!

**_The F4, Geum Jandi and Chu Ga Eul are childhood friends here. Hope you don't get confuse. J _**

**Chapter 1 :**

After seven long years, Chu Ga Eul came back to Seoul. She missed this place so much. Remembering everything happened before she left. She walked into the hospital where she visit the one she owes everything.

She walked into her room. She watched her calm face while sleeping and took a deep breath and sit beside her. She hold her hand and started to cry.

"I am sorry, Mother. " She started. "It's my fault why you're like this. I shouldn't have broken the engagement. I am sorry."

She stayed there until the visiting hours are over. She felt sorry for her mother. She should have got married. If so, her mother would have been happy, alive and sharing her laughter with her.

**Seven years ago :**

"Yah! Geum Jandi!" Ga Eul said while running after her bestfriend, she's panting hard and said, "Why did you arranged a blind date for me? I'm not interested in any other guy besides, I want to be single now. I'm still in college for God's sake!"

"Your mother asked me to." Jandi said pouting "Your boyish aura makes her nervous, she thought you're a tomboy that's why as a prove that you're not, I arranged you one. You should be thankful of me. Hmpft!"

"First of all, I'm not a tomboy. I just dress this way. And lastly, I don't want a blind date. I want a guy to like me as what I am now." Ga Eul said irritated.

"Okay. First, I should be going. Jun Pyo might be waiting for me. You know noisy can he be. Oh by the way, the boys wants to see you." Jandi stated. "So come with me now."

"Fine." She answered as she follow her bestfriend.

At the F4 lounge

"Yo! Look who's here!" Woo Bin said in his gangsta accent as he walk towards her and hugged her. "We missed you Ga Eul-ah! Where have you been hiding yourself?"

"Yah! Sunbae! You're killing me!" she said "I'm not hiding. I'm just studying."

"So you really wanted to get in to that school huh?" Ji Hoo said while drinking his tea. "To hunt some guys maybe?"

"Probably gays." Jun Pyo said sarcastically. "Seriously, will a boy enter the Fashion School in France? I think it's nonsense."

"Not all guys attending school like that are gays. For example, Kim Yun Ji he's famous now in fashion line, but he's not gay. He's happily married with two kids." Jandi answered Jun Pyo.

"Now enough of me." Ga Eul said, "Ji Hoo sunbae, I'm not entering that school because of guys. And Jun Pyo sunbae, you're the one whose talking nonsense."

"Where's Yi Jeong by the way?" Woo Bin asked.

Right on cue, Yi Jeong came in with a girl in his side. Ga Eul got irritated and Ji Hoo smirked.

"Hi everyone! Missed me?" Yi Jeong said as he sits beside Ga Eul, "By the way, guys this is Eun Jae my girlfriend."

"So this is the legendary Eun Jae who changed the Casanova in you huh?" Jun Pyo said as he receives an elbow from Jandi. "Ouch! That hurt! Yah! Geum Jandi !"

"I haven't heard that story. Looks like I really missed everything." Ga Eul said as she looks at Yi Jeong with his new girlfriend.

"Yeah you do." Yi Jeong smiled "By the way Eun Jae, this is Ga Eul, my childhood bestfriend. The one I talked to you about."

"Hi. He told me stories about you. He's so lucky to have a bestfriend like you." Eun Jae stated as she put her head on Yi Jeong's shoulder.

"He's lucky to have us too" Jun Pyo said sarcastically again which earn another elbow from Jandi. "Yah! You should have shown your love by kissing me not by hurting me!"

All of the laugh at Jun Pyo's childish acts.

"So enough of the jokes, why are we gathered here?" Yi Jeong said

"Okay. As a leader of F4, I want you all to my birthday party tomorrow." Jun Pyo smugly said. "And you Ga Eul-ah should be there. How dare you miss my last year's birthday?"

"Fine. I'll be there." Ga Eul answered.

"That's all for today. And remember my presents. No one can enter without one arasso?"

"Yeah." All answered.

As they left the lounge, Ga Eul is still staring at the couple that she doesn't want to see. Her thought had disturbed by Woo Bin.

"Have a date tomorrow night?" he said.

"Probably, none." She answered.

"I know it's Jun Pyo's birthday but, I have a surprise for you." Woo Bin said smugly.

"What is it?" she said with innocent smile plastered on her face.

"It's a secret. Just be ready tomorrow night. See you at 7. Arasso?" he winked and waved goodbye.

"Yah! Sunbae!" she screamed as he walked away.

As she watched him walking away, she had no choice but to be ready tomorrow at 7. She smile as she remember how thoughtful Woo Bin can be.

**What would be Woo Bin's surprise? :D **


	2. Should I?

**Chapter 2**

It's already 4pm in the afternoon and still, Ga Eul haven't decided what to wear on Jun Pyo's party. She goes to shop to shop just to find a dress. She find it hard to decide because before, Yi Jeong is with her to look for a dress but now, her bestfriend really changed. He's not the Casanova anymore. He's trying to be a man for Eun Jae. That's what she thought. She can't help but sigh. She gave up and goes home without a dress in hand. She's thinking to use the first dress she ever made. She got home and fix the details of the dress. While she's doing it, she heard a soft knock from her bedroom door. Her mother came in with a box in hand.

"Hi dear." Her mother said, "One of Woo Bin's men dropped this earlier. Maybe you should give it a try."

"Thanks Omma." she smiled at her mother.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Her mother smiled and said as she walked at the door, "I think it fits you the best tonight. Save the one you're making on special occasion."

As her mother left her room, she opened the box and revealed a blue knee high pencil cut dress. She was awed as she saw it. It is really beautiful. She was about to wear the dress when she saw a note.

**"You will look lovely on this. I know you're wondering what my surprise would be. But I am sure you're gonna love it. Spare the tomboy look and let us see the beautiful princess inside you. See you later little sis. –Woo Bin" **

She smiled as she read the note Woo Bin left her. He's really a big brother to her.

She put a light make-up and looses her soft curls and adds a small detail in her face and hair. She looks lovely even she can't believe it.

Exactly 7pm her doorbell rang and she was about to say Woo Bin's name when he's not there instead she saw someone else.

"Jae Joong-sunbae?" she surprisingly said as she saw her first crush in her doorstep.

"Hi." He charmingly smiles at her. He still takes her breath away. He looked more handsome over the years.

"What are you doing here Sunbae?" she can't help but blush. "When did you come back?"

"First things first, I am here become your date for tonight" he said as he looks at her flushed face "and I just got back days ago. I wanted to surprise you but I guess Woo Bin surprised me first."

She was still in shock but managed to smile. She can't believe that Jae Joong is now here not to mention her date. She blushed terribly who can't help but noticed by him. He just smiled and said,

"Shall we go, Ga Eul-ah?"

"Ah yes. Sorry. I just can't believe that you're here." She shyly smiles at him.

"Believe it. And I will stay here. For good." He said as she walked her through his car.

The F4 with Jandi is now in the party. They are just waiting for Ga Eul before they head to their designated seats. All of them have dates exept for Ji Hoo of course, Jun Pyo is with Jandi, Woo Bin with Jae Kyung, who by the way Ga Eul's classmate on painting and Yi Jeong with no ither than Eun Jae.

"What's taking Ga Eul's long?" stated Jae Kyung "she should be here right now."

"She'll come soon." Woo Bin smugly smile at her girlfriend, "I think she's taking her time with somebody."

"Somebody? Who is somebody?" Jun Pyo said, "It's my birthday! I'm the one should be late! Aish! That girl. Really!"

"Let's wait and see." Ji hoo said as if he knows something.

"Probably, she had some problem with her dress. You know. That tomboy body of hers is not used to fit dresses." Yi Jeong laughed. "And I know she doesn't have a date as well."

His laughter stops when he saw this beautiful lady emerging the black car with a man beside her. His jaw dropped as he realize that it was Ga Eul and he almost faint when he saw the man is no other than Jae Joong. His rival when it comes pottery. She is approaching them and Yi Jeong can't help but feel annoyed.

"Good evening guys!" Ga Eul started "I know you all know Jae Joong-sunbae."

"Good evening." He said. "Happy Birthday Jun Pyo."

"Thanks Hyung." Jun Pyo smiled "I don't know you're back. I should have personally invite you to my party."

"It's okay. Besides I am here to escort Ga Eul-ah." He said back.

Ga Eul blushed for the nth time tonight and Yi Jeong noticed it.

"Yah! Ga Eul-yang" Yi Jeong retorted, "What's with the face?"

Ga Eul came back to her senses when Yi Jeong asked her.

"I just…" she mumbled "I just…. Yah! So Yi Jeong! Why do you care?" she sticks her tongue out.

"Aish! This girl.. You are so childish." Yi Jeong irritatingly said.

"Enough. Shall we go on our table?" Ji Hoo stops them.

They seated on their chairs and the party has started. Through the night Ga Eul is blushing continuously as Jae Joong do things like cutting her steak, making her laugh and blush, and etc. He is a perfect date for the night and she can't ask for more. As Jae Joong left to answer his phone call, Woo Bin approached her,

"So," he said, "You like my surprise?"

"Very." She smiled. "Thank you Sunbae."

"You know?" he said as he looks at the couple dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, "I have no right to say this but you should forget about him. I mean, he's totally into Eun Jae."

"I know Sunbae." She sadly smiled, "I am his bestfriend after all. I should support him."

"I never seen him this happy." She added "he's totally different person when he's with her."

"Yeah. I was totally rooting for you two but I guess it's an end game." He said as he saw Jae Joong coming his way back to their table. "Maybe you should him."

"Yah! Sunbae." She slightly punched Woo Bin's shoulder.

As Jae Joong approached them, Woo Bin coughed and said,

"I should get Jae Kyung. See you guys later." He winked and walks away.

As she smiles at Woo Bin, Jae Joong also smiled at him and said,

"May I ask my lovely date for a dance?"

"Of course you may." She smiles and takes his hand and led her to the dance floor.

As they dance, Ga Eul opens up to him.

"Do you know that when I was in high school I had a major crush on you?" she blushed as she said those words but it felt really comfortable to tell him.

"I know." He smugly said, "I'm kidding. Really? You don't say. What do you like about me back then?"

"Well," she started, "you are so talented. I admire your works and of course, you are so good looking before."

"Am I ugly right now?" he smiled at her. "and you said it was before."

"Of course not." She defended. "You're more handsome now."

He found her cute and laughed at it. Ga Eul realizes what she said and laughed with him as well. The two of them had a good time they didn't even realized that they're the only one left in the floor. As they had their laughs, a pair of eyes looking at them intently.


	3. He's Happy

**Sorry if I am using Eun Jae's character here and so close to Yi Jeong. She'll be very relevant in this story. Plus, I used Kim Jae Joong because I don't like Ga Eul's ex-boyfriend jerk in the real drama. Jae Joong is a cutie pie. :P**

**So here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Ga Eul is still spacing out, thinking last night's event. She's thinking of following Woo Bin's advice to let Yi Jeong go. Also, she's thinking about what Jae Joong told her last night.

**_Flashback_**

_As they approached her doorstep. Jae Joong asked,_

"_Ga Eul-ah?" he said._

"_Yes Sunbae?" she asks._

"_You like Yi Jeong right?" said Jae Joong as he looks at her._

"_How did.." she was about to answered but he cut her off._

"_I can see it in your eyes. Yes, you had fun with me tonight but your mind was on someone else." He said as if he can read her mind._

"_Yes, I like him. No. I love him. But, he can't love me. He loves me as bestfriend. " she said as if she was about to cry. "I thought he just want to escape his family matters by being a Casanova but now, he found her. The one he will love for the rest of his life. I can see it in his eyes. He never looks at me that way."_

_He hugged her as he comforts her. He felt so sorry for but, but she had to let it out so that she will release some burdens in her heart._

"_Tell him." he said as he broke their embrace and hold her shoulders._

"_Whaa…t?" she confusingly said. _

"_Tell him how you feel." He added. "You'll be able to think well or do the right decision when you tell him how you really feel."_

"_I.." she sobbed, "I will think about it. Thank you Sunbae." _

"_No biggie." He said, "So, It's getting late. Thanks for the lovely evening Ga Eul-ah" he kissed her cheeks and he saw her blushing. "Goodnight. I'll call you later." As he walk and waved his goodbye._

"_Goodnight Sunbae." She told him as he walks away. "And thank you."_

**_End of flashback_**

As she rise up to her bed, she already made a decision. She was about to call Yi Jeong but her phone rings. She saw Yi Jeong's name in the screen. She answered it and she was shocked,

"Yoboseyo?" she answered, "Yah. Yi Jeong Sunbae what's the matter?"

"Hello. Ga Eul-shi?" a female voice is in the other line. "This is Eun Jae."

"Oh. Yeah. Hello Eun Jae-shi, what can I do for you?" she asked her with confusion in her mind.

"Can you meet me later?" Eun Jae said, "I need a favor to ask you."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." She mumbled.

"Great. Thanks." She thankfully said, "See you on the coffee shop near the school."

"But, can we meet after my class?" she asked her "about, 4pm?"

"Of course." She replied. "Thanks Ga Eul-shi. Bye."

"Bye." She said as she puts down her phone. She is still puzzled why Eun Jae wants to meet her.

As Ga Eul's class ended, she was walking in the hallway when Woo Bin and Jae Kyung see her.

"Ga Eul-ah!" Jae Kyung said running towards her.

"Yah! Unnie! I can't breathe." She said as Jae Kyung let go of her.

"I just missed you." Jae Kyung said pouting.

"Yah! Jae baby." Woo Bin said, "That pout don't looks good on you. Only Ga Eul can do it with justice."

"Bin-ah! You wanna die?" she said irritably to her boyfriend.

Ga Eul was laughing at the bickering couple. They are like Jandi and Jun Pyo only in a romantic way. She glanced at her watch and she saw he time and she almost forgot that she had to meet Eun Jae. She said goodbye to the bickering couple but they don't seem to mind her. So she just go without saying another word. They wouldn't even notice she's gone. She thought.

Ga Eul runs to the coffee shop and she saw Eun Jae is already there and enjoying her drink. She rush towards her, bowed and sit in the chair across her.

"Eun Jae-shi." Ga Eul said panting "I am sorry I am late."

"No, it's okay. I just got here as well." She smiled at her. "Enough of being formal, it seems like I am older than you so you can call me Unnie."

"Ah. Yeah." She shyly replied. "So Unnie, what can I do for you?"

"I know it too much to ask but," she shyly said, "but can you help me about Yi Jeong."

"Why? What happened?" she answered as if it was a reflex.

"No there's nothing happened. It's just that…." She smiles "It's our 100th day anniversary this coming weekend. But I still don't know what I will do to surprise him."

"Ohhh." She answered "But I don't know how I can help you with."

"Well you are his girl bestfriend." She said to her, "And I know you know him too well. So please help me."

"I'll think about it." She replied. "Not that I'm turning you down but, just let me think about it."

"Ah yeah." She smiles. "I'm looking forward to it. Thanks Ga Eul-ah."

She's still thinking about Eun Jae's favor. She doesn't know if she can help her. How can she help her if the guy is his bestfriend and she's inlove with him for God knows how long. She can't take it anymore and,

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, "Why? Why me? Of all the people why me? Why it has to be him?" she's crying, she wants to stop it but she can't help it. She cries and cries until there are no more tears left.

After an hour or two of being sober, she finally made up her mind. She walks towards his studio. And she saw him doing pottery. She cleared her throat for him to know her presence.

"Oh. Ga Eul-yang." He looked up and smiles at her.

"Sunbae." She started.

"Hmm?" he answered while doing his work.

"I am your bestfriend right?" she said. "So I expect you to tell me the truth."

"Of course." He smiles again. Damn that smile. Ga Eul said mentally. "What's up?"

"Sunbae., " finding her words that won't look like she's hurting, "Do you love Eun Jae?"

Yi Jeong was taken aback from what he heard from Ga Eul. He never expects her to ask him that kind of things but maybe things are really changing. Even her.

"Why do you ask?" he replied.

"Just answer me, will you?" she almost shouted the words but stopped herself.

Yi Jeong stopped what he's doing and sit beside her.

"You know, I don't know how to love." He firstly said, "I don't know how it feels like. But when I am I her. I am happy. I am a different person. I can see myself with her. If that's what you call love, well then, Yes Ga Eul-yang, I love her." He finally admitted to her.

"I see." She's stopping her tears to fall , "Thanks for answering Sunbae. You know that I want you to be happy right?"

He hugged her and said, "Thanks Ga Eul-yang, You are the best." She hugged her back and smile sadly at him.

Back in her house, she finally made a decision. She reached for her phone and dialled a certain number. Somebody picked up.

"Yoboseyo?" she said, "Yes Ga Eul-ah?"

"Unnie..I.. " she answered back, "I will help you."

"Really?" she said merrily. "Thanks Ga Eul-ah."

She puts down the phone and cries her heart out again and thought that it will be the time she will cry about So Yi Jeong again..


	4. Do It Right

**Chapter 4**

Ga Eul and Eun Jae often meet up during her class ended. They were planning for the couple's 100th day anniversary. Ga Eul finds Eun Jae really attractive. She's kind, patient and willing to try anything. As for Eun Jae, she can't help but wonder why Yi Jeong don't find his bestfriend attractive, she's everything a guy could ask for. But she's thankful because if that happen Yi Jeong would never be hers.

Ga Eul has been teaching Eun Jae how cook food the one Yi Jeong really loves. They had fun and Ga Eul find it hard to hate her. After they cook Yi Jeong's favourite dish. They went to a wine shop to find another Yi Jeong's favourite. She explain how to handle Yi Jeong, she told her that he might forget what the day is but its normal to him beside it's his first time celebrate a hundred day anniversary so she won't have to be sad. They are so exhausted but they feel it was worth it. Both of them like to see Yi Jeong's happy.

At the day of the said event, Ga Eul is making sure that Eun Jae is doing it perfectly. On the other hand, Eun Jae is so thankful that Ga Eul is there to guide her. They have done everything before Yi Jeong came.

Yi Jeong came in to his studio. He saw Eun Jae holding a cake with words written but he can't read it because it's too small. But when Eun Jae approached her, he finally read the words clearly and flashed his dimpled smile to her.

"Happy 100th day Yi Jeong-ah.." she said lovingly.

"I forgot. I am sorry." he was about to explain why but he was interrupted by Eun Jae's finger in his lips.

"Shhhh." She smiled, "I know. It's your first time to celebrate. I understand."

Yi Jeong smiled and hugged Eun Jae. He was so happy that he found girl that can understands him more than anyone. He broke the hug and kissed Eun Jae passionately. Unknown to them, Ga Eul was still there witnessing everything.

Ga Eul walked out the studio, leaving the happy couple. She went towards a familiar direction. When she's finally in her destination, she knocked the door and it opened revealing the person she was hoping to see.

"Ga Eul-ah?" Jae Joong said as he open his door. "What happened?"

Instead of answering his questions, she cry and cry again. She really can't help it. Seeing the man he loves being happy with another woman's arms. It feels like someone was cutting her heart with a knife. She's hurting so badly and can't even talk. She just cries and cries through the night.

Jae Joong didn't ask anything from her. He knows. He knows how she feels and what is happening. He let her stay for the night so she won't feel alone. He let her sleep on his bed and maybe he can ask her what happen tomorrow.

"Goodnight Princess." He whispered, "If only you knew." He kissed her forehead and leaves the room as he sleep on the couch.

Next morning, Ga Eul was awaken by the smell of toast and bacon. She head towards the kitchen and she saw Jae Joong cooking breakfast. She cleared her throat and said,

"It looks good, Sunbae." She smiles at him.

"Come, let's eat." He handed her a plate and pours her glass with milk.

They eat breakfast quietly. Both of them are uncomfortable to talk. As they are finished eating he brought her home. As they reached her doorstep, she bowed and thank Jae Joong for the night. He smiled and leaves. She watch his car leaves before entering her house. Upon entering she saw a familiar figure standing by the window. And she began to ask,

"What do want Sunbae?"

"Ga Eul-yang. " he stated, "Are you going out with that brat?"

"Why?" she answered confidently. "Is it because of my tomboy look, I can't date guys?"

"That's not it." He said, "You can go out with any guy, but not with that Kim Jae Joong. He's getting into my nerves."

"First of all, I am not going out with him. Second, even if I am, the one who's going to deal with him is me, not you. So spare me your childishness." She said annoyingly.

"Fine!" he's now irritated by her. "I am not her to fight with you, okay?"

"Why are you here then?" she said

"You are my bestfriend. So I am here to express how happy I am." He happily said. "So? We do the usual?"

"Fine." She is now defeated "Let me change first."

They went to Namsan stairs, this is where they first made the pact that they will be bestfriends forever, where he cries when his getting weak and everything. They take a moment there before he spoke,

"Ga Eul-yang?" he said calmly

"Hmmm?" she answered while feeling the breeze of the spring air.

"Do you have someone that you like?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiles, "Does it really matter if I do like someone?"

"Of course. I need to know who is it. I need to judge him." He smugly answered.

Silence. She didn't know how to answer him. She's about to answer when he cut her off.

"Is it Jae Joong?" he said in a calm tone. "He's your first crush anyway. If it's him, then it's okay. Besides you should not be affected by our rivalry in pottery."

She couldn't believe she's still hurting by the way he said it. For him, she's just a bestfriend.

"You really changed, Sunbae." She said

"Eun Jae, she changed me." He did it again. Hurting her like stabbing her heart a thousand times.

"Are you happy?" she still managed to say while stopping the tears to fall down.

"I am." He said. "I can't see myself without her."

She smiled bitterly. "I am happy that you are happy Sunbae."

"Thanks Ga Eul-yang." He hugged her and kissed her forehead while she hugged him tight as if it is the last time she will be able to feel his arms.

"I love you Ga Eul-yang." He said in a friendly way which broke her heart again.

"I do too. I love you." She said it and meant it, she said it in a loving way. He hugged her tightly as he heard those words from her.

"Be happy Ga Eul-yang." He said again.

In her room, she's spacing out again, she didn't even hear her mother knocking on her door.

"Sweetheart?" she said, "I know you're not feeling well but I need to talk to you."

"It's okay Omma, what is it about?" she answered her mother.

"I need you to get married." her mother said sadly "I'm sorry dear but we already arranged it with the family of your fiance. And they said you two should get married soon because he's the heir of the family."

She feels so weak to argue with her mother so she just answered her,

"Who is my fiance?"

"You're going to faint when you know it." her mother replied.

"It's the Heir of Woo Sung Museum, So Yi Jeong, your bestfriend."

**How was it? It's Yi Jeong. curious what will happen next? I'll post a new chapter later. I feel inspired today. :P **


	5. This Is How I Loved You

**Chapter 5**

**At the So Mansion**

The So family gathered up together even Yi Jeong's long lost brother was there. Yi Jeong didn't understand what really going on until his father start to speak.

"Now that you're all here I want to make an announcement." So Hyun Sub said as he stands up. "I hereby to announce my son's engagement. So Yi Jeong. "

"What?" Yi Jeong said while his in shock. "What engagement are you talking about? I am not getting married."

"You heard me son, you're the Heir of the So clan, it's the right time for you to have a wife and a family of your own." His father explained.

"Son, you will love her." Lee Ji Ha said, "In fact you already know her."

"Omma." Yi Jeong replied to his mother "Don't do this to me."

"This meeting is dismissed." His father stated, "And Yi Jeong, be ready. We have dinner with your fiancé's family."

He groaned as he left. The words of his father still ringing to his ears. While in the car he's still thinking what he can do to stop this mess. So he dialled a certain number and he gives instruction to the person he calls.

At dinner, Yi Jeong's family came early. They're already sitting in the table, waiting for his fiancé's family. He felt numb. He felt sorry for the family of his fiancé's family. He felt sorry for the girl who was about to tie a knot with him. He felt sorry because he can't love her. Whoever she is.. Suddenly, his thoughts were disturbed by his phone ringing. He excused himself as he answered the call.

"You're here?" he said "Great. Room 378. I'll be waiting for you." He said to the person in the other line.

After 5 minutes after he goes back from the call, there's someone knocking on the door. The Sos thought it was the family that they we're waiting for but instead, it's someone else.

**At the Chu mansion**

"Honey. Come on. We're gonna be late" Park Young Ha ,Ga Eul's mother said as she hurried her daughter.

Ga Eul take a deep breath before showing herself to her parents. Her mother was on awe. She have a beautiful daughter.

"I see." Chu Min Joon, Ga Eul's father said, "I have a very lovely daughter. Is this the first dress that you ever made? You are very talented dear."

Ga Eul nodded. She's wearing a white satin dress with silver chain in the waist. (Like Greek used to wear.) It hugged her curves perfectly. She had a very natural make up and loose curls with crystals on the side.

"I told you dear, you should've wear it on a very special occasion like today." Her mother said.

"Now, enough my lovely ladies. We'll be late." Her father told them as he lead them to their car.

At dinner, the So family was wondering who's this woman might be. Until Yi Jeong stands up and grab the woman's arm. They stand in the middle of his family and spoke,

"Omma. Appa." He started, "This is Cha Eun Jae, my girlfriend."

"Good evening." Eun Jae smiles and bowed her head.

"This is insane!" his father's voice roared throughout the room. "You whore! Get out of here. This is a family event!"

"No father!" Yi Jeong said, "she's my girlfriend and don't call the woman I love a whore!"

"The woman you? What?" his mother asked still on shock.

"Yes mother!" he answered "I love her, She's the one I want to marry not any other girl."

"Yi Jeong-ah. " Eun Jae said as she was on shock too.

Their commotion was not missed by his soon to be fiancé's family. It's his agenda. To let her family know that he's not gonna marry their daughter. A voice startled him and he stopped, he's very familiar with that voice and he turned around and as if he stroked. He didn't move even in an inch.

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae." Ga Eul said, she saw Yi Jeong stopped and faced her.

"Ga Eul." Yi Jeong whispered."Ga Eul-yang." he runs to her and tells her, "Thank God you are here. I wouldn't believe what my parents what me to do." she is still there listening intently to him. "They want me to marry someone who I don't like. I am scared Ga Eul-yang, she might be a psycho. Even she's not I don't want to marry her. I can't love her. You know that." he added.

"Enough of this noise." Mr. Chu said. "We don't want our daughter to be married with some guy who loves someone else."

Yi Jeong is looking at Mr. Chu. "What does he mean her daughter? Ga Eul-yang? No. It can't be." he thought.

"Sunbae, you don' have to worry. I am not a psycho. And I know we can't be together." Ga Eul finally said with a straight face.

"I am sorry Min Joon." Yi Jeong's father said, "Can we meet up sometime? Now they know who will be engaged to who. We can discuss it later."

"It's fine with me Hyun Sub." Ga Eul's father said, "Remember, you're the one who needs my daughter so you better think again."

The Chu's leave first. Which Yi Jeong's family left in the room. His father left first followed by the others. Yi Jeong and Eun Jae are the only ones left.

"Let's go." Yi Jeong told her. "Let me take you home." he offers his hand for her.

She nodded and takes his hand and left the building hand in hand.

**In Chu's mansion.**

His father is now not convinced by Yi Jeong after what happened. Her mother is trying to clean Yi Jeong's name to his father.

As for Ga Eul, she's still thinking about what happen tonight. She keeps on remembering his words like ho much he love Eun Jae and he will marry her. She doubt that she can be like her to him. Also, she's worried about what his father said to Mr. So.. so she called Yi Jeong,

"Yes? Ga Eul-ah?" Yi Jeong answered.

"Are you home?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just got back from Eun Jae's. So what's up?" he told her.

"Can you meet me later?" she replied, "In the usual place?"

"Of course." He smiled, "See you in an hour."

Yi Jeong arrived in Namsan Stairs, he saw Ga Eul was already there so he cleared his troat to le her know that he's there.

"Oh Sunbae." She smiles at him.

"Hi." He smiles at her too. "So? What do you want to talk about?"

"About the engagement," she stated, "I don't want to call it off."

He stared at her couldn't believe what she told her so he laughed and said,

"Are you crazy Ga Eul-yang?" he almost screamed, "You know that.." but he was cut off by her.

"We can't be together. I know that." She continued what he was about to say.

"My father will not sign the contract if we don't get married sooner. The Woo Sung Museum needs my father." she added, "Plus, you don't have to worry. Let's just be engaged and let me do the rest. Tell Eun Jae-Unnie this. I don't want her to worry. So please, let's pretend to be happily engaged until I say so. Arasso?" she ended.

"But Ga Eul-yang" he confusingly said, "Isn't it unfair to your part?"

"No." she smiled , "If I can't help you with your Museum what kind of bestfriend I am? This is the least I can do."

He finally get what she meant. He smiled at her and hugged her. "You are really the best Ga Eul-yang!"

She smiled bitterly with tears in her eyes as she hugged him back. "See what I can do for you?" she said mentally.


	6. Enough (Re-Posted)

**A/N: I know Ga Eul's kind of dumb for love in here but I want you to see what will happen next. I'll do the present time soon. I've been writing from seven years ago so I'll just write two more chapters for a flashback. And about Jae Joong, you'll see him soon. :P**

**Here is Chapter 6:**

Ga Eul stretched her body as the sunlight hits her face. She woke up in a good mood and walk towards the kitchen. She prepared breakfast for his parents and as they see Ga Eul's cheering mood, they can't help but wonder.

"You look so happy today dear." His father said.

"Good morning to you too father." She teased her father, "I am happy because I am engaged. I am practicing how to become a good wife."

"You're not going to marry him." Her father replied annoyingly, even though he still objects it he knows that his daughter loves this man so much.

"Appa. Don't be like that." Ga Eul replied pouting.

"Fine. I agree!" he really can't resist her daughter, "But if he makes a scene again, it will called off, arasso?"

"That's fine dear." Her mother said, "Yi Jeong is a great guy, maybe he was just shocked about the news."

His father nodded and eat his breakfast. Same as his family they eat and shared a good laugh in the breakfast table. He wished that it would last forever. But he knows it won't. Unknown to Ga Eul, her mother is now suffering in Leukaemia. They hid it to her because they know that she will break down and cry. They want her happiness more than anything so they keep it to her and decided to tell her when the time is right.

Ga Eul was about to ride her car when she saw Yi Jeong standing outside their gate. She approached him and he waved.

"Good Morning Sunbae." She greeted him, "What are you doing here?"

"Good Morning Ga Eul-yang." He flashed his dimpled smile at her and she feel herself blushing, "Damn that smile of yours." She said mentally. "I am here to fetch my fiancé to school."

"You don't have to do that." She replied.

"But I want to." He said as he open the passenger seat of his car.

She gave up and sat in the passenger seat. The news of them being engaged spread throughout the campus. Some of them admired the couple because they look so compatible together. Some looks at them with disgust. They just ignored them and walk to F4 lounge.

"Yo! My man! My engaged bestfriend!" Woo Bin said as he them enter the lounge.

"Dream come true isn't it, Yi Jeong-ah?" Ji hoo said.

"Yah! I'm the leader of the F4. How come you engaged first?" Jun Pyo said sarcastically. "Yah! Geum Jandi! Come here and let's get married."

Jandi on the other hand, blushed as she hits Jun Pyo in his head. Things here are still the same, they thought.

"Ga Eul-ah, Yi Jeong-ah, Congratulations." Jae Kyung said to the couple.

"Thanks guys." Yi Jeong replied and held Ga Eul's waist as he pulled her closer to him. On the other hand, Ga Eul is blushing uncontrollably. Their friends seem to enjoy watching how the couple gets more intimate by now but neither of them what is the truth behind those acts.

Everyday, Yi Jeong will fetch Ga Eul to school and they go straight to the lounge. They show to people how sweet and happy they are. At the afternoon, Yi Jeong will send Ga Eul home and comes back later to have a family dinner. Both parties are more comfortable with each now unlike the last time the meet. They even teasing the engaged couple which earned a smirked from Yi Jeong and a blush from his fiancé. Afer dinner, Yi Jeong will bring Ga Eul back for the night and he go straight to Eun Jae's. They do this everyday for a month or two already. Nobody is suspecting they we're just in acting. It comes out naturally they think. They even said how perfect they are as a couple.

Until one day, she comes to Yi Jeong's studio. She didn't even knock because she used to walk in there and then. She's calling out for Yi Jeong's name but nobody answered. She's thinking he might be sleep so she walks to his bedroom of his studio. She felt something was moving inside so she assumed that he's there. She opened the door and revealed Yi Jeong on top of Eun Jae as they do the deed. She immediately closes the door and runs outside. She can't help but cry. "Ga Eul-ah, It's just an act." She said to herself as she walked away from his studio.

From that day, Ga Eul became so distant to Yi Jeong, they still do what usually does everyday but Yi Jeong can't help but notice Ga Eul. He feels like there's a wall between them. He doesn't know why. He just let it slipped, thinking Ga eul might be in one of his mood swings again.

It's been six months since they got engaged. Ga Eul finally comes back into her senses again and Yi Jeong feels that her walls are now vanishing. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Ohh how he missed her smile. He thought. What is he thinking? She's with him everyday but it's the first time he felt that his stomach flutters when he saw her smile that he missed.

After few days, they are back to normal. He missed his besfriend. The one who laughs with him, jokes with him around, boss him around, the one can make him irritated, angry, sad and happy. Due to his happiness he asked Ga Eul to come to his studio. She agreed.

Ga Eul was running late. She's going to meet Yi Jeong in his studio two hours ago. But she was busy painting so she didn't notice the time. As she walks to his studio, it's like a déjà vu to her. He's not there and she went up straight to his bedroom. Unlike before, she heard nothing inside, so she knocked on the door for her to be safe not to see anything again. The door opened and revealed Eun Jae with just a towel covered her body, looks like she got out from the shower and she saw behind Yi Jeong drying his hair.

"Oh Ga Eul-ah, you're finally here" Eun Jae smiled at her.

"Ah. Yes." She answered awkwardly. "I'll wait for you two downstairs."

Eun Jae nodded and asked Yi Jeong to dress up fast. As the couple go downstairs they are tickling with each other . Ga Eul noticed how happy they are so she stayed for dinner as Eun Jae insisted.

As they we're eating their dinner Yi jeong spoke,

"I invited you here Ga Eul-yang because I want you to be closer to Eun Jae. "

"I am thankful of you Ga Eul-ah." Eun Jae muttered, "If it wasn't for you, we can't be together like this."

"No. Not at all." Ga Eul smiled sadly "He's my bestfriend after all."

The couple smiled at her and shows how thankful they are to her. They want to Ga Eul stay longer but she pretends that her father needs her home. So she leaves after dinner.

As she drives back at home. She's got the thinking. She made up her mind. She's now letting him go.

**A/N: I want some reviews please. :)) Or else I'll leave you hanging. Haha! Just kidding! Reviews and follows would be lovely.! **


	7. Letting Go

**A/N: A long chapter. Well not so long chapter but I inserted everything in here. So please bear with me again if I had some grammar errors and spellings. So enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 7**

It's been a week when Yi Jeong last saw Ga Eul. Since the day he invited her in his studio, he haven't heard anything from her. He's always fetching her from her house to school but now whenever he comes to her house, she's always gone, he's always late. He can't help but sigh. He's mind was wandering, he didn't even noticed Ji Hoo entered the lounge.

"Deep thoughts? A girl, maybe?" as Ji Hoo opens his book.

"Another romantic novel again, Ji Hoo?" he replied back.

"Atleast, I am not hiding myself to anyone. I'm always like this. Unlike you." He said without taking his eyes of his book.

"What do you mean? I am not hiding anything." Yi Jeong retorted.

"You will see what I mean when the time comes. It may be soon." He said to him as if he was a psychic.

"Yah!" he exclaimed. But before he can say anything the rest of the F4 with their girlfriends arrived.

"Have you seen Ga Eul-ah lately? She's really busy finishing her painting in the art room. I can't even talk to her because she's always shooshing me." Jae Kyung retorted.

"Ask the fiancé. He might know what Ga Eul's been up to." As Woo Bin pointed Yi Jeong.

"Beats me. I barely see her." He stands up and walks towards the bar.

"Yah! I promise I will beat the hell out of you if you do something to Ga Eul." Jandi told his as if shes going to kill her.

"Yah! Stop harassing my bestfriend. He might not know anything." Jun Pyo defended him.

"Bestfriend my foot." Jandi annoyingly said.

Their conversation was interrupted by Ga Eul's entrance. She smiles at them and as if nothing's up with them.

"So here she comes." Jun Pyo sarcastically said. "Yah! Have you been out and hiding from us again?"

"Of course not. I'm just finishing something." She laughs at Jun Pyo. "Oh, by the way, Yi Jeong-sunbae. We have family dinner later. Can you pick me up?"

"Of course." He smiled at her. And she smiles back again. He felt that again, the fluttering in the stomach thing.

"Great. See you at 7. Bye guys." As she wave goodbye to her friends.

* * *

At dinner, they Chus and Sos are happily chatting. Yi Jeong even noticed that Ga Eul is back to normal she never been so distant again lately. He hates it when she's being hard to reach. His thought was interrupted by his father speaking,

"This Saturday, we will announce your engagement. We have to make it official soon."

"That would be great. " Ga Eul's father replied, "So shall we raise our glass?"

"For us." He started, "And for family. Cheers."

A day before the official announcement, Yi Jeong was spending his time in Eun Jae's apartment. As always, she cooked his favourite food and watched tv. When they was about to sleep, Yi jeong's phone beeped.

"**Sunbae, meet me at the usual place tonight. See you at 11. I'll be waiting." **

As he read the message, he told Eun Jae that Ga Eul wants to meet him. Even though she doesn't want him to leave, she has no choice. They owe Ga Eul bigtime. Yi Jeong kissed him goodbye and left her apartment.

When he arrived at Namsan stairs, he spotted Ga Eul immediately.

"Ga Eul-yang?" he said flashing his smile to her.

"You're here." She replied him with a smile too.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just want to come here tonight."

"So Ga Eul-yang? What do want to talk about?"

"Remember the time that we made the pact that we will be bestfriends for life?"

"Of course. I was 8 and you were 7 that time. Why?"

"Nothing. I just feel happy that up to now, you're sill my bestfriend. You know how to keep your promises."

"I do. Especially when it comes to you." He smiled.

"A Casanova indeed." She said as she laughed at him.

"That was before and you know that." He retorted.

"I know." She smiled. "Oh, before I forget," she walk towards her car and he followed her. "The reason why I asked you tonight is because of this, here, take it."

She handed him as big frame covered with cloth. He was about to remove the cloth when she stopped her.

"You can't see it now." She said.

"Why not? It's already mine?" he smugly answered.

"You can see it tomorrow night after the engagement."

"Why? Is this your engagement present for me? Don't worry I'll get you one."

"You can count it as one. But I have one more present for you tomorrow night."

"Yah. You really love me, don't you?" he jokingly said.

"Don't flatter yourself. Besides, it's just a present. I can give more to the man that I like more." She retorted back.

"And what is that? Your first kiss?" Nah! It won't happen because I already claimed that." He teased her.

"Yah! That wasn't count. I was only 12 back then and it was clearly an accident." She annoyingly replied.

"Even so, I am the first one. You can't give it to anyone now." He sticks his tongue out.

She laughed at his childishness and he laughed with her as well. As the night ended, he brought her home and bid goodbye to her parents before leaving.

* * *

The night of the big announcement has already arrived. There are many press people outside the Woo Sung Museum, they were hoping to have a scoop or a picture of the F4 and of course the engaged couple. Who wouldn't want to have a scoop in this? It's not everyday that the So family and Chu Enterprise will be in the same event. The security was really tight; they can't even get close to the door. When the F3 arrived, a lot of screams came out from the fangirls and also, they let out a groan when they saw that they have partners already. Jae Kyung smirked as she hold on tight in Woo Bin's arms. He can't help but amused to his girlfriend's actions. Jandi and Jun Pyo, as usual they were bickering through the entrance to the event. The reason? He wants to get engaged soon but Jandi is otherwise. Ji Hoo, the expected to be alone is now with his love of his life, Seo Jin. She comes back from Germany to finish her studies. Now, she will stay for good, the white price of F4 is back to life again.

The F3 and the others are waiting for the couple of the night. They were chatting happily when Ga Eul and Yi Jeong emerged from the limousine. As the couple reached them, they congratulate them. As they were talking, Yi Jeong's father and Ga Eul's father went up to stage.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Yi Jeong's father said as everyone focused to them.

"I, So Hyun Sub, am here to announce the official engagement of my son, So Yi Jeong to Chu Min Joon's daughter, Chu Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, please come up here." Min Joon said.

Everyone was clapping while the couple is heading the stage. They commented how perfect they are and even said that they will have beautiful kids in the future. Everyone looks happy even Yi Jeong. When the clapping subsided, Ga Eul turns to speak,

"I object to this engagement."

"What?" her father exclaimed, "What are you talking about?"

"I am sorry father. I am sorry Mr. So. I am sorry everyone. But I can't do this." She calmly said which earned whispers from the crowd.

"Let's talk about this at home, Father. I can't talk to you in here. See you at home." She kissed her father and mother a she left the event.

Everyone was surprised at Ga Eul's statement. Even Yi Jeong, he stand rooted at the ground as if he was had a difficulty to breath. The F3 comes to him if he knows about this. He only shook his head. He didn't expect this to happen.

* * *

At Chu Mansion,

"What the hell is going on?" her father exclaimed through the room he was really angry at her.

"I don't want to marry him." She answered steadily.

"Sweetheart. Please. What is happening?" her mother talked to her calmly.

"Father, please, help the Woo Sung Museum. It's my fault that I break this engagement."

"You disappoint me!" her father left, leaving her silently crying to herself.

Days comes by, the cold war between them is still intact. But one day, Ga Eul talked to her father.

"Father, I am sorry. Please forgive me."

"Come here." Her father hugged her and she cried to his arms. Her mother saw everything, she can't help but smile.

"Father, I need a favour to ask you."

"Anything, dear."

She told her father about her favour. He and her mother agreed. They can't take away their daughters happiness. She thanked her parents and left the room and prepares dinner for them. They chatted happily again as if nothing happened.

* * *

Yi Jeong is still nursing himself after what happen the other night. He barely out of I studio and he even meet with Eun Jae. Woo Bin with Jae Kyung came in and he looks at his bestfriend.

"You're a mess." He told. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't know. Ga Eul didn't answered my calls even my emails." He said as he drinks his whiskey.

Jae Kyung noticed he big frame in the corner.

"What is this?" she asked as she removed the cloth revealing what's behind it.

Woo Bin shocked as he saw it. Jae Kyung only nodded. She saw Ga Eul while doing this and said, "Ga Eul, she really is an artist."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yi Jeong roared and he was stopped when he saw it.

He saw it. He was staring intently. Ga Eul gave this to him. It was him in the painting. He's happy. He's smiling. He never thought Ga Eul will paint this. He was touching the painting and t slightly moved and a small piece of paper fall behind it. As he opens it, he saw a letter,

_Sunbae,_

_You might be wondering what this is all about, but now I know you know. Consider it as my last gift for you. I am leaving Sunbae. I am really happy that I get to know you and you even considered me as your bestfriend. _

_Remember what I told you before, that I want you to be happy? Well, here it is. Being engaged to the person you don't love is totally crazy. That's why I broke it off for you. I want you to be happy Sunbae. I might do everything I can to make you happy but I guess I am not enough right? You are happy with someone else, that's why I am letting you go. I am freeing you from me. I can't force you. Goodluck. Be happy._

_Goodbye So Yi Jeong._

_I love you._

_Your bestfriend,_

_Chu Ga Eul_

As he finished reading the letter, he dashed off his studio. He totally forgot about Woo Bin and Jae Kyung but he knows that they will undersand. He found himself at Chu's mansion. He let himself in he's trying to call Ga Eul but she's not answering. Until her mother shows up,

"Mrs. Chu." He greeted, "I am here to see Ga Eul. Where is she?"

" I am sorry to tell you this but, she left already, Yi Jeong-ah."

"To where?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. You should go home and rest."

"No! I am not leaving. Tell me please, where she is?" he was controlling his tears to fall but it betrayed him.

"I'm sorry Yi Jeong-ah." Her mother left him. She felt sorry for Yi Jeong but she can't do anything. It's her daughter who requested it to her.

As for Yi Jeong, he left the mansion with the feeling of the broken heart. He's even crying in his car and looking of any traces of her but he found nothing.

**A/N (again) : I want some reviews please. *puppy smile* and follows please. Yes I am begging. I will really left you hanging. Haha! As if I can do that. I don't want unfinished stories but please give me a review?*wink* *wink* Thanks! Kisses to all. ;)**


	8. Open Your Eyes

**A/N: Okay, for those who are asking what happened to Eun Jae and Yi Jeong here it is. I'll try to update everyday araso? I'm in junior college so I'm quite busy. **** I'll try to make this story longer so please support me.. *wink* **

* * *

**Here's Chapter 8 for you.**

Yi Jeong still can't believe that Ga Eul left him just like that. He feels that he lacks of air. He is missing her. He felt so numb. As he drinks his second bottle of soju when Eun Jae came in. She saw how miserable Yi Jeong's state in. Instead of continuing to him, she left. He didn't even notice Eun Jae.

Eun Jae loves Yi Jeong so much. She doesn't want to let him go. But after this scenario, she can feel his heart, it's hurting. That's why she is waiting for him to get better before she can talk to him.

* * *

Weeks had passed before Yi Jeong manages to talk. Even though he's now talking, his friends still can feel the loneliness. Eun Jae too, after she learned that he is doing fine now, she called him immediately.

"Yi Jeong-ah? Are you okay now? Can you meet me tonight? I'll text to you the place you later."

As Eun Jae texted him the place, he goes there as soon as he can. He lost Ga Eul, Hell! He can't lose Eun Jae as well. He mentally said.

Eun Jae is already there when he came. He greeted her with a smile, she smiled too him too. He kissed is cheek and sit beside her.

"I am so…" he whispered but cutted off.

"You don't have to be sorry, Yi Jeong-ah. It must be hard for you."

"Yeah losing a bestfriend is really a heartache."

"That's not what I meant Yi Jeong-ah."

"So what do you mean?"

"Remember the first time we met? We met here in this place. It was afternoon. You have a girl by your side then."

"Oh. I was a playboy. Yeah I know." He smiled at her. "But you know that I've changed for you right?"

She nodded, "I know you've changed. But not for me."

"What do you really mean Eun Jae? I don't seem to get it."

"You won't really get it if you stay blind. Back to where I am saying, do you even remember how we started? We became friends first, then you taught me how to do pottery and you courted me. I thought you were sure about how you feel about me, but as time goes by we are together, I know, that I am not the who changed you. You are scared Yi Jeong-ah. You were scared that the person really changed you will leave you if she knows how you feel. That's why you kept it. You bury it inside your heart o that no one can notice even yourself."

"Eun Jae.."

"I can't fight for someone who doesn't love me the way that I loved him. I love you Yi Jeong-ah but the one should have left was me not Ga Eul."

"I love you Eun Jae and you know that."

"No, Yi Jeong! How can you be so blind? I hope you will soon realize that what you lost. Please open your eyes. Stop fooling yourself. You're the one who's hurting, not me."

"Eun Jae. I… "

"I told you not to be sorry. Even you, don't know how you really feel." She caressed his cheek. "Let's end this, and find her before its too late."

"Thank you Eun Jae. Thank you for waking me up." Yi Jeong hugged her and she hugged her back. This is really the goodbye for them.

Yi Jeong thought that Eun Jae is really a great woman, he doesn't deserve her. They remained friends after their break-up. She is helping Yi Jeong to find Ga Eul's whereabouts. Until one day,

"What? You're leaving?" he said at almost shouting voice.

"It's a great opportunity for me. You know how I want to be a pottery teacher right?"

"But it's in the US. It's too far away!"

"It won't be too far. Just stay in touch okay? And find her." She smiled at him.

Now that Eun Jae left him, he had no choice but to do it himself. He asked for his friends help but they can't because Ga Eul is their friend as well and he understands that. He's still searching airport to airport just to find her. He still can't. He's thinking that maybe her father cleared all the history of her flights so that she can't be easily found. He even comes to her mansion everyday just to check if she's really gone. But, he failed. There are no any traces of her.

* * *

Yi Jeong was doing his pottery when his father called him to come to his office. He stopped everything he was doing and left to see him. When he arrived, he saw Mr. Chu and his father talking like it was a serious matter. He bows his head as a respect to his elders. Mr. So commanded him to sit down. He did was he said so.

"Son, Mr. Chu is here to approve our contract with them. But with a condition."

"What is it Father?"

"You will run this Museum from now on. I should retire as well. I'm kind of old. Also, you are in the right age to manage this company."

"But how?"

"This is Ga Eul's last request from me. She wants to help her bestfriend's company to rise up well. Plus, I think I can let you handle the company because as you can see, I have no heir in line, I was thinking that maybe you can help me while Ga Eul's gone." Mr. Chu replied.

"I will try my best Sir. Thank you for the trust." As he bowed his head

Yi Jeong becomes the President of the Woo Sung Museum and CEO of Chu Enterprise. He's burying himself to work just to forget the pain he was feeling in his heart. At 20, he became the most successful man in the country. Even, Gu Jun Pyo can't believe it that his friend is more workaholic than he is. The rest of the F4 barely sees him. If he had a free time he goes to the lounge to have some break. He comes back to his Casanova ways at the age of 22, but even those girls can't take away the sadness in the potter's eyes. He always visited his friends with two girls clinging to his arms. Jae Kyung and Jandi can only rolled their eyes. But to F3, Yi Jeong still has these dead eyes. Even he's smiling, laughing with them, they can feel his emptiness.

* * *

**A/N: Now, now, It's short chapter of what happen to Yi Jeong after Ga Eul's departure. I just added this so that you won't get confused. Thanks for the reviews. They really inspired me. So I'll update a little bit later. I'll just finish my case study. Okay? Thanks! ;)**


	9. Seven Years

**A/N: so I'm not even finish on my case study because my head was totally into this. So here's an update. And I do not own BOF if I do, it'll be more scenes for my favorite couple. Anyway, again, bear with me. I'm on a rush. lol. *wink***

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Present Time**

Yi Jeong is still at his office. Many things have changed. Seven years really change people. At 27, Yi Jeong managed to expand the Woo Sung Museum and make it stable for the next generations to come. He even make Chu Enterprise, doubled its income not just doubled but five times more than it was usual income. He's still the Casanova as he was, not only that, he became the Notorious Playboy that every woman loves to sleep with.

* * *

As he was in his office, he dialled a certain number and told instructions. After a few minutes, a woman with plaid skirt enter and walk towards him as he put a "Do Not Disturb" sign in his door. His employees know what's going on inside but they rather not to talk because it can cause them to lose their jobs.

Woo Bin walked to Yi Jeong's building. He went straight to his office and he saw the sign, he just sook his head with his amusement. He opened the door easily_. Hell with the sign, I can open it because of my mafia moves_. He told himself. As he opened the door, he saw the Casanova and the woman in plaid skirt making out. He only chuckled and say,

"Yo! Yi Jeong. It's office hours. Can't you control your hormones?"

"Oh, Bin-ah." He relied back "I'll call you later." As he kissed the woman goodbye and fixes his tie. "Why are you here?"

"Is there a law that I can't visit my best bud?"

"Tell me what is it?"

"Why so serious bro? Well then, I am here to give you this." he handed Yi Jeong an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

He opens the envelope and he saw an invitation card to his wedding. He chuckled as he read the lines, "_You are invited to our magical moment_."

"Yah! That's Jae Kyung's. I don't even know if it's a wedding or a kiddie party." Woo Bin scratched his head. Yi Jeong only chuckled to his so whipped bestfriend. "Congratulations Bin-ah!" as he patted Woo Bin's arm.

"Thanks, man!" he smiled "So, shall we head to lunch? Or do you want to finish some business?"

"Come on. You'll be married soon so we should spend your last days as a bachelor in a fun way."

"Yah! I'm not going to that clubs anymore. Remember, I'm marrying Jae Kyung, I might be dead before the wedding."

"I know. I know. I know that you're marrying monkey! So let's go to the lounge."

"Yah! Don't call my wife that!"

"So whipped are we? Kaja."

* * *

At the F4 Lounge

"Yah! Ji Hoo-sunbae! You're cheating!" Jandi roared through the room as Ji Hoo defeated her the entire game of cards.

"I'm not cheating. You just don't know how play well."

"Yah! Sunbae!"

"Yah! Geum Jandi! You are so noisy! I got distracted by your loud voice. I lose again! Aish!" Jun Pyo irritatingly said.

"What? Is it my fault? You just don't know how play with it! Gimme that, I'll show you how the real game is."

As the couple bicker, the F2 came in. "Yo! So noisy. I can even hear you from the third street."

"Oh, Woo Bin-sunbae. Sorry, it's just that these two are crazy. Oh, Yi Jeong-sunbae you're here too." As she said while looking at his back.

"Don't worry Jandi-ah, I have no girls with me today, just Woo Bin."

"Okay! Since we are all here so should we celebrate now?"

"I see it's a boys' night out. I should head first. I'll go to Jae Kyung. See you later."

As soon as Jandi left the lounge the F4 starts their drinking sessions. They laugh and play cards and tells story about them. They'll miss this especially that one of them will be married soon.

* * *

On the other side of the town, somebody made her comeback to Seoul. She head towards the hospital where her mother was confined. She walked into her room. She watched her calm face while sleeping and took a deep breath and sit beside her. She hold her hand and started to cry.

"I am sorry, Mother. " She started. "It's my fault why you're like this. I shouldn't have broken the engagement. I am sorry."

She stayed there until the visiting hours are over. She felt sorry for her mother. She should have got married. If so, her mother would have been happy, alive and sharing her laughter with her.

After her visit, she went straight to her home. She missed his home so much. After seven years, she come back again, but she can feel the emptiness inside. She walk towards the living room when someone's voice startled her,

"Ga Eul-ah? Sweetheart? Is that you?"

"Father?" she runs into him and embraced her father she can't help but cry, "I am sorry for leaving Father. I am such a bad daughter to you. I am sorry. I will never leave you again. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sweetheart. We know where you are and what you are doing. We know you're safe. We just want you to be happy, that's why we don't want you to know about your mother's situation."

"I am sorry Father. I don't know what I will do without you. I'm sorry. I'm such a brat. I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. I'm so glad that you are here now. Don't go anywhere araso?"

She nodded and hugged her father tight. Her father hugged her back to express how he missed his daughter. He knows that his wife will be happy to know that her angel has come back.

* * *

It's been days since she comes back to Soeul. She's busy with visitng her mother everyday, signing papers for the new release of her new clothing line and an exhibition for someone dear to her. As she was about to sleep she received a text,

"I'll be home by next week. Care to fetch me?"

"I'll be there. Take care." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Can't wait to see you. I miss you."

"Me too. I miss you as well." She smiled as she head to sleep. This is gonna be fun, she thought.

* * *

Next morning, she was in her new boutique when she heard voices.

"Over here! This Shop is new and I love how the dresses are made. Look! Come on."

"Yah! Just because I'm the bridesmaid doesn't literally mean I'm a maid!"

"I should have two bridesmaids. But the one is missing so maybe I'll ask Woo Bin to marry me again."

"You're crazy."

"I am. So come on! Wait. Uhmm, excuse me, can I speak to the designer of this dress?"

"Sure Miss. I'll call her." said the receptionist

"Ms. Chu, someone was looking for you I think she liked your bridal dress."

"Really? Alright. I'll be down in a minute."

She left everything she's doing and went downstairs to see her costumer. Unknown to her, she know very well who will it be. As soon as she comes down and smiled at them and said,

"I am the designer of that dress. I'm.. " but she was cut off by one of them.

"Ga Eul-ah."

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! A Cliffhanger! I know that you already know who saw her but I feel like to do some cliffhanger. Lol! So another reviews maybe? Thanks a bunch! I'll be back to my case study now. As I promised, I will update after, or maybe sooner. *wink***


	10. You're Here

**A/N: Okay, I'm still not done with my case study, coz my mind was not really into that right now. So curious who the guy is? Well you'll know him here at this chapter. Another "bear with me please" as I said in the previous chapters, I'm on a rush. Lol. So enjoy. :P And I don't own BOF! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Ga Eul-ah?" Jandi whispered.

"Ga Eul-ah? Are you real? You are here?" Jae Kyung approached her as she caresses her cheeks.

"I am. I am. I missed you guys!" she said as she was about to cry.

"Wow. Look at you. You're really pretty now. You're not the same tomboy you used to. I am so happy that you are here." Jae Kyung said.

"I'm sorry if I left without any word. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course! We're bestfriends right?" Jandi hugged her even tighter.

The three ladies hugged each other and talked about good times. Jae Kyung talks about Woo Bin, she told them how he proposed which earn an awe from the two. As for Jandi, she talks how annoying Jun Pyo can be, but she also said some sweet things about him and how Jun Pyo proposed on National TV. No one ever dared to open a topic about Yi Jeong. Ga Eul really missed this two gals, she missed everything what happened in the past years. They we're in the middle of their talks when Ga Eul's phone beeped. She read the text says,

_"Ga Eul-ah. I'll be there tomorrow. Excited to see you. I miss you."_

She smiled, the two noticed it as well.

"So what was that about? You're smiling like crazy."

"Oh, nothing. It's just my friend. Nothing important."

"Alright. Oh, We need to go. I have a flower arrangement meeting today. I am so late." Jae Kyung said as she dragged Jandi. She can't help but smile to her friends, _they haven't changed a bit_. She thought.

At the end of the day, she shopped for new clothes. She is thinking about tomorrow, she is excited as well and she can't wait.

* * *

The morning came, her father knocked on her door and she let him in.

"Sweetheart, these are for you. Mr. Jung handed it to me this morning."

"Thanks Father." She said as her father handed her the bouquet of lilies.

"They are beautiful dear, just like you."

"Thank you Father." She kissed her father on the cheeks and he left for work.

She was looking at the flowers when she noticed the card beneath it, she read it and made her smile,

"_Ga Eul-ah. You might not able to fetch me from the airport. As you can see I am here now so I guess we'll see each other later? _

_PS : I know you love lilies so to start your day right, I brought you one."_

As she read the note, she stands up and starts her day. She's happy. Excited. She can't explain.

* * *

At the F4 Lounge, the F4 was hanging out a lot lately; it's because of Woo Bin's farewell to bachelor days. That's what Jun Pyo called it. They have some drinks, play like there's no tomorrow. They'll be incomplete soon and they know how responsible Woo Bin can be when he got married. He won't even have the time to hang-out. As they we're playing pool, Ji Hoo opened a topic,

"So, are we coming later?

"Of course, Hyung invited us." Jun Pyo answered "SCORE!"

"Nah! I don't want to." Yi Jeong groaned. "You know his my rival in pottery right?"

"We know, but he's our friend. He didn't even consider you as a rival. You're just stubborn." Woo Bin replied.

"I don't know. Plus, I don't have a date tonight." The playboy annoyingly said.

"You can date me. Seo Jin is out of town for some case. I can be your date." Ji Hoo said in a straight face. The two laughed at him but Yi Jeong got annoyed more.

"No thanks. I'd rather go alone. Besides, the four of us are going together right? Maybe I can pick some girls at the event."

"Fine. I have to leave, Jandi scheduled me for lunch. I can't miss it. See you tonight." As the Shinwa heir bid his goodbye.

The three of them left at the lounge and continue to play pool. Unknown to them, the event will change someone's life .

* * *

The night comes and the event as well. The F4 arrived at the event early but the reports are there as well. They strike their pose before entering the hall. Fan girls are screaming again ad groaned as they saw Jandi and Jae Kyung. Yi Jeong as a Casanova he is, he winked at the fan girls and act as if they faint. The ladies only smirked, a Casanova indeed.

* * *

The event was so extravagant. How can't it be? It's a merge of Kim Incorporated and Jung Corporation. The two companies are one of the biggest companies when it comes to pottery and arts.

Everyone was chattering about the event that will happen tonight. They we're excited to see the heirs of the company. They know how good looking they are. The F4 only smirked as they heard it. Ladies are really into pretty guys they thought. They were busy talking when Jae Joong **_(a/n: remember him in the first chapters?)_** arrived,

"Hi mighty F4, I'm glad you made it."

"Of course. We won't miss it. We are here to support you." Woo Bin said as he patted Jae Joong's shoulder.

"Nice to see you here, Yi Jeong." He smiled at him.

"I am surprised I am her as well." He smugly answered, "By the way,Congratulations."

"Thank you. So I better go and greet the other guests." He bowed and the F4 returned the bow.

* * *

Jandi and Jae Kyung is chatting about Ga Eul's return. They didn't told the guys yet because they think that Ga Eul should do it herself. Their spazzing was cut off when the boys arrived and on cue, Jae Joong is in the stage and about to announce something. The attention as into him as he began to speak,

"Everyone, I would like to thank you for coming here tonight. As you all know, we are here to celebrate the merging of our company to Jung's. So, I would like to call on the heir of Jung Corporation, Jung Il Woo." Everybody clapped their hands as the heir of Jung's reached the stage.

"Oh my god. He's so dreamy." Jandi said, "Yah! Do you want to die? I'm more handsome than he is." Jun Pyo retorted back.

"No. He's a dream guy indeed." Jae Kyung dreamingly said. "Yah! Yah! You're engaged for God's sake." Woo Bin replied with jealousy.

The two only smirked as they heard their friends bickering and after that they continue to listen to their announcement.

"Good evening! I'm Jung Il Woo. As my buddy Jae Joong said, I would like to thank you all for coming. Despite your busy schedules, you still managed to come. Thank you so much." which earned a clapped and giggling girls as he speak, and he continued, "The merge is not the only reason why we celebrate tonight, I am here to introduce to you the one and only girl who changed my life." The ladies groaned as they heard it, how come these pretty chaebols are taken already.

"So, I am proud to introduce to you, my fiancé, Chu Ga Eul."

* * *

**A/N : Cliffhanger again. Haha! Don't hit me please. I love Soeul as well, but I need a little twist. I am not convinced with Jae Joong so I used Il Woo. So here's my third update for today, and I'm not even done yet in my damn case study, barely not in the half but, I need reviews again please? *wink* I loved your reviews by the way! Thank you so much! And I'll be back to my case study. I'll really update when I'm done! :)**


	11. She's Engaged

**A/N: Yey! I'm done with my case study! May I have your hands please? :)) Anyway, Thanks for supporting this story. I didn't even know that you will love it. So here's a fast update. I don't own BOF or any of the characters. I just used them to Unleash my imagination. ( header lol) So Here. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So, I am proud to introduce to you, my fiancé, Chu Ga Eul." The crowd clapped their hands when a beautiful woman goes up the stage. She's really beautiful they thought, they cheered for the engaged couple and they really matched together. But not everyone was cheering with them, there were six people who was shocked from what they heard.

* * *

The F4, Jandi and Jae Kyung widened their eyes as they heard it. Yes, she's really Ga Eul, their childhood friend standing beside this man, looking happy. All of them looked at Yi Jeong, who seems more like a statue than shocked,

"Yi Jeong." Woo Bin called him out.

"Ga Eul-yang.." he whispered but they heard him clearly. They know what Yi Jeong's been through these past years. And it's all because of searching of this certain woman, the woman who's in the stage right now and announced to be engaged.

* * *

The couple went down the stage and receives a lot of greetings from the guests. They went straight to their table which is only beside the F4. Jae Joong approached the couple and bid his congratulations to them.

Jae Joong approached the F4 as well and,

"Hyung, do you know all this time where Ga Eul is?" Jun Pyo ask.

"Ah. Yeah. I thought you knew. She was studying fashion on Paris and she manages to get herself a new name there. Yes, she's Chu Ga Eul but in Paris, she's Audrey Chu."

"Why you didn't tell us?" Woo Bin replied back.

"As I said, I thought you knew."

"Wait. She's Audrey Chu? Oh my god! She's the famous youngest designer in the Paris right?" Jae Kyung asked

"Yes, she is." He smiled "but honestly, I didn't know anything. So please don't be mad at me."

"But you knew that she's with Jung Il Woo right?" Ji Hoo asks as he drinks his wine.

"Oh. I am guilty to that. I knew everything about them even how they started dating. But I really thought that you still communicate each other so I didn't spill the beans to you guys. Aish! I should have known."

Yi Jeong, still on shock. He didn't know how to handle the news. It's like someone dropped a bomb in him.

"We know that you didn't mean too. It's okay." Woo Bin said; as they have their conversation, they didn't notice that there are two people walking towards them.

* * *

"Good Evening. How are you all?" Ga Eul said as she smiles and bowed at them.

"Ga Eul-yang…" Yi Jeong uttered.

"Yah! Ga Eul! You're hiding again! Until when are you going to play that game?" Jun Pyo sarcastically said.

"No. I'm not hiding. I told you before that I am going to study right?" she smiles at him

"Aish! Come here. We missed you." He just answered her.

Ga Eul embraced Jun Pyo and the rest of the guys. Jandi and Jae Kyung was teasing her about not telling them about Il woo. When she face this certain person she smiled and said,

"Is this how you're gonna meet your bestfriend, Sunbae?"

She smiled at him, the smile that he missed so much. The smile that his longing for. "I.. Hello, Ga Eul-yang."

She hugged him and he hugged back, he can feel this woman. She's real. He's hugging her. He closed his eyes just to feel her. But she immediately broke the hug,

"So, as we all here, I would like you to personally meet my fiancé."

Il Woo turns his face to them as he finished talking to the other people beside them. "Good evening. I'm Jung Il Woo. Pleased to meet you." He extends his hand for handshake and they shook his hands. "She told me things about you guys."

"I hope it's a good one." woo Bin said as he reached for his hands.

"Don't worry. It is." Il Woo smiled.

* * *

They were chattering until Jae Joong walks to steal the engaged couple to have their dance. They saw how happy Ga Eul is and they sa in Il Woo's eyes the he loves her.

Yi Jeong stormed outside,it was really an awful sight to see. His breathing becomes irregular. He jumps to his car and sped off. His friends followed him they were worried that he might do something. They reached the Namsan stairs where they saw him comes down to his car and break down.

"Sunbae, are you alright?" Jandi worryingly said.

"Do you think I am alright? There she is! I have been looking for her all my life. Do you think I am alright? Answer me, Jandi. Do you think I am okay? I am happy?" Yi Jeong can't stop himself for shaking Jandi's shoulders.

"Yah! Yi Jeong. You're hurting Jandi." Jun Pyo annoyingly said, he can't be mad at Yi Jeong because they understand how he felt.

"Yi Jeong, it's okay to let it out." Ji Hoo patted his back as he screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M STILL WAITING FOR YOU! I DIDN'T STOP LOOKING FOR YOU! I AM WAITING FOR YOU HERE! HOPING THAT I CAN SEE YOU WHERE EVERYTHING STARTED! GA EUL-YANG! WHY? WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME LIKE THIS?AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He's crying all his heart out. Jandi and Jae Kyung comforted him but he cries even more. His heart was indeed broken, more than anything. He doesn't know to begin with. He doesn't want to lose her, but he already did. She's with someone else. He's better than him. He's not a Casanova like him but he knows her better than he is.

"You know what guys, this is where we made the pact that we will be bestfriends for life."he told them, "I didn't even know that, that stupid pact can hurt me like this. I'm the one who made it. But I'm still the one who is hurting. Why? Why is it hurting so much, I can't endure it. It's like someone was stabbing my heart a million times and burning it. I don't like this feeling. I don't" he cried to his friends and Jandi embraced him to comfort him more. His crying to Jandi's arms he can't help it. He's badly hurt.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them from afar.

"Yeah. It's me. Give me details about So Yi Jeong. ASAP."

**A/N: Reviews? Follows? Thank you! I'll update a little bit later. School tomorrow so don't expect an update. I'll be back on Tuesday because I have an early dismissal then. So I'll update more so I won't leave you hanging for 2 days so take your time to read it. I'll try to update 3 more chapters today alright? Thanks!;) **


	12. This Kiss

**A.N: Fast update. Man, I'm fire. Lol. I'll update until I can. So please bear me with me again. :P I don't own BOF. I just played with the characters. Credits to KBS media and all.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A week after the event, Yi Jeong is still in worn out self. He's always at his studio, drinking whiskey and breaking things. His friends are worried sick about him. Woo Bin arrived and clean some of his mess.

"Seriously, Yi Jeong? Do you expect me to clean this? Aish!" but he won't budge. He drinks his whiskey more and more.

"Yo! Stop it. My wedding is on Saturday and now is Wednesday so you better clean yourself out. I don't want a rugged best man. By the way, Ga Eul is one of the bridesmaids now. Jae Kyung added her to the list."

"So?" he shrugged

"So you better clean up! She's gonna be your partner." As he said that the potter's eyes lighten, and smile, "You owe me." Woo Bin told him. "Get her until you have a chance."

"Thanks, Bin-ah!" he brotherly hugged Woo Bin and said, "Yah! You smell like shit! Go clean up!"

"I will." He said, "And please, SHAVE! You're a mess." He added.

"Yeah! Thank you Woo Bin-ah!"

* * *

At the rehearsal, Yi Jeong saw Ga Eul in one of the seats and he approached her.

"Seat taken?"

"No. Not at all. Please sit." She smiled at him. _Ohhhh that smile. He missed it_. He thought.

"So how's my bestfriend through the years?"

"I am good. I even managed to create a new fashion line. By the way, thank you for taking good care of our company. I heard that you helped my father as a CEO."

"That's not a problem. Besides, I owe him so much. So do you still paint?"

"No. I stopped painting years ago. I don't have any inspirations to it."

"I see. So how's Auntie? Do you visit her regularly?"

"Yes. She's improving now. I hope she can be cured soon so that she will be able to attend my wedding."

As she said the word wedding, his heart was beating loudly. Again, he's hurt. He hurts more when he saw the solitaire cut diamond ring inserted in her finger.

"So, how about you? When are you going to settle down?"

"I had plans before but it suddenly vanished."

"Why? Is Eun Jae-Unnie okay?"

"Eun Jae and I broke up seven years ago. But we are still friends."

"So that's why your plans had vanished."

"Not really. I planned my future with someone else. But looking at her now? I don't see she's planning her future with me as well."

Ga Eul only bit her lips. She's sad for her bestfriend. For the man he loved. Yes, loved.

* * *

"Yah! Let get this started!" Jae Kyung yelled through the hall.

"Why are you so noisy, monkey? Will you please lower your voice? You're irritating." Demand Jun Pyo

"I don't care. It's my wedding. I can do whatever I want!" she childishly stuck her tongue out.

"Aish! This girl!"

* * *

As the rehearsal ends, Ji Hoo suggested that they should hang out at the lounge since they're with Ga Eul. She agreed and Yi Jeong dragged her to his car and said, "I'll drive you there. It's sad to drive alone especially when I have you to accompany me."

"Fine. I hope this would fill up the lost time."

"It will. You owe me nothing after this." He said as he sped off his car.

* * *

At the lounge, everybody was drinking. They are laughing at each other's silly jokes and even playing cards are enjoyable now. They look so happy because now they are complete. And that time Jun Pyo spoke,

"Let's play Truth or Dare."

"You're really childish Jun Pyo." Jae Kyung added.

"Then don't play with us. You play whatever you want."

"No. I wanna play." She smugly said. "So what would be the punishment?"

"A kiss." Ji Hoo answered. Everyone looks at him they were surprised by the White Prince's answer.

"Why? It's gonna be fun." He added. And they all agreed.

Jun Pyo starts the game by spinning the bottle and it was pointed at Jae Kyung.

"Truth or dare?" he asks

"Truth."

"Who is your first crush at F4?"

"I… Yah! Gu Jun Pyo!"

"What is it? Answer me!"

"It's okay sweetheart. It's just a crush." Woo Bin assured his fiancé that he won't get jealous.

"I… I think Ji Hoo is hotter than all of you.." she answered and earned a smirk from Ji Hoo. 'You heard the lady, guys. I am more hot."

Everyone laughed at him and it was Jae Kyung's turn to spin, it was pointed to Jandi.

"Truth."

"Jandi, who was your first kiss?"

"I.. Unnie!" she shyly replied. Jun Pyo was eyeing Jandi. He's curious as well. Hell! That was the first kiss of his fiancé he wanted to know.

"That… I… It's Jun Pyo." She said it with the blush, and the mighty Jun Pyo celebrates by giggling.

"Yah! It's my turn now. I can't believe I was humiliated like that." She spins the bottle and it was pointed to Ga Eul.

"Dare!"

"You want a dare? Wow. You're really changed Ga Eul-ah." Woo Bin said smugly.

"Ohh.. I don't know how. Yah! You should have chosen truth that would be easy for me." Jandi retorted.

"I'll give her the dare." Jae Kyung said.

"Okay Unnie. You do the honors."

"Ready, Ga Eul-ah?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to kiss Yi Jeong in 1 minute."

"Huh? That was a punishment already! Why include it in a dare as well?"

"Yah! Just do as I say! Just like what Jandi said you should have chosen truth."

"I… "

"Can't do it?" Yi Jeong darely said.

She looked at Yi Jeong and she saw that he has this daring look. He's still hot through the years. She still feels the beat of her heart towards him_. Omo! This should not be happening_. She thought.

"I moved on right? I have Il Woo now. But, it's just a dare. Just a dare." She mentally thought.

"Stop it guys she can't do it." Yi Jeong said but before he spins the bottle again, Ga Eul touched his face and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was not hurried. But it was timed. Hell with the one minute. He wants more so until the time was still going, he savored her lips_. It's like a dream_ he thought, but his thoughts was interrupted by the beeping of the timer. He groaned to himself as he remembers the taste of her lips.

* * *

It didn't take long after they decided to go home. All of them was waste and need rest. As Ga Eul hailed for a cab, Yi Jeong stopped her.

"I'll take you home."

"No need, Sunbae." She smiled, Oh how he love to take those lips again.

"I insist. I should take you home, besides, what would Uncle think of me when I can't even take his daughter home?"

"Fine. It's okay with me. Let's go?"

"Kaja." And he dragged her into his car.

* * *

The ride was quiet. She's thinking of the events earlier. She really can't believe that she kissed Yi Jeong. Her heart starts to pound like it want to get out of her chest. Meanwhile, Yi Jeong, the kiss was also in his mind. He wants to do it again but he knows that he can't. They remained awkwardly quite. Until they reached her house,

"Thank you for bringing me home tonight Sunbae." She bowed, "Goodnight.

"Ga Eul-yang." She heard him calling her name,

"Yes, Sun…" but she was cut off by Yi Jeong's lips. He kissed her passionately; she was almost lost in his lips. She likes it but she knows that it was wrong. But she gave in, she allowed him to enter his tongue and kissed him more. They broke their kiss when they felt that they needed air.

"I'm sorry." Yi Jeong said. "I just.. " he said but unable to continue

"I'm sorry too, Sunbae. Goodnight." She bowed again and left him outside.

Yi Jeong was stunned after the kiss. He watched Ga Eul as she entered her house. He left after he saw that her lights were off.

* * *

"He's a one of the Wealthiest Chaebol's in the World right now." The man reported. "He's a known Casanova and CEO of Chu Enterprise. He's one of the F4."

"You may leave."

The man bowed his head.

"So Yi Jeong.." said the person hiding in the dark.

**N/A : No reviews? So sad. Anyway, I'll update before the day ends. I'm really on fire today. So.. Reviews and follows will be loved again. **


	13. The Wedding

**A/N : See, I told you I am on fire today. I won't do some blabber here so, Enjoy. and I DO NOT OWN BOF. Credits to KBS and Group 8. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Yi Jeong still cannot forget what happen on the night of the rehearsal dinner. He still cannot forget the kiss that he shared with Ga Eul. He keeps on touching his lips. He would love to claim those lips again. His day dreaming was interrupted by Woo Bin.

"Yo! How do I look?"

"Ready to be Mr. Monkey, I see."

"Yah! That's my wife you are talking about."

"Arasso. Arasso. You look great. Having a cold feet?"

"Am I the bride? Of course not. I want this to happen for so long."

"Congratulations, Bin-ah"

"Thanks, Man."

* * *

The wedding started. Everyone was there. As the ceremony starts, Jandi walked first and shyly smiled at Jun Pyo, who was making smooches in the air. Next is, Seo Jin, she's walking beautifully and smiled to his prince. Ji Hoo smiled at her as well. Then Ga Eul, she was walking as she smiles to everyone, she blushed when she looked at Yi Jeong, who by the way, imagining her to be the bride and he will be the groom. And of course, Jae Kyung, she waving and bowing to everyone, her father is beside her as he handed her to Woo Bin, who cannot remove the smile on his face.

* * *

It ended beautifully. In the reception, the newly wed ask for their first dance. As they danced, Ji Hoo-Seo Jin and Jandi-Junpyo headed the dance floor too. The only couple left was Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

"May I have this dance?" Yi Jeong offered his hands for her to reach.

"Sure." She replied and reached for his hands.

They danced awkwardly. Both of them thinking the same thing. As one of them was about to speak, Jun Pyo was already on stage and made is announcement.

"Everyone! It's time for the bouquet and garter toss. So to all single ladies out there please come up front. "

"Yah! Ga Eul-ah. Come on." Jandi dragged her in the middle.

"I don't want to. Yah! Jandi-ah."

"I won't toss it without you Ga Eul-ah." Jae Kyung sarcastically answered.

"Fine."

Jae Kyung tossed her bouquet and Jandi catches it. At the same time, Woo Bin toss he garter and Yi Jeong was the one who got it. Of course it was awkward for them because Yi Jeong was the one who will wear Jandi the garter up to her legs.

"Yah! Don't you dare Yi Jeong-ah! She's mine!" Jun Pyo retorted.

"Yah! You're the one who wants to play. Be sport!" Yi Jeong chuckled at his bestfriends' attitude.

* * *

After he's done with it, he saw Ga Eul sitting quietly on their table.

"Should we dance again? We haven't finished an entire song."

"Alright. Just one song okay?" she jokingly said.

He nodded and led her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on his waist as she puts her hands in his broad shoulders. They're dancing in a sweet melody. But he felt Ga Eul loosen her balance, and he caught her in time. He saw her glinting eyes, is she asking for a kiss? He thought but he was surprised when Ga Eul stands, "Thanks for the dance, Sunbae" she said and walks away from him. He thought that she might be shy but when he turns his head towards Ga Eul went to, he saw her welcoming Il Woo arms wide open and kissed his lips. His world crushed as he saw it. Of course, she has Il Woo and he has none. He goes straight to the bar and have something to drink instead.

* * *

He's drinking his fourth glass of whiskey, his hopes are now down the drain again. Even after the kiss, he can't stop thinking about her more. He's thinking maybe he needs a fling for tonight. He turns his head again, but it was still her he's seeing. _Oh Lord, what I have done_. He silently curses himself.

His cursing was disturbed by a woman, who came in the bar as well,

"My, my, is it my lucky day?" the woman said to him.

"You might be lucky, but I'm not." He replied.

"So Yi Jeong, can I have you for tonight?" the woman seductively told him.

"Maybe.." he said even not looking at this woman. He's looking somewhere else.

"So can you take me to your hotel room now?"

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae?"

"Ga Eul-yang? Why are you here?"

"Oh sorry. Am I interrupting something? I'll get Il Woo some wine so I go straight here."

"Yeah you are. Please go. We still have unfinished business." The woman said annoyingly.

"Sorry. See you later Sunbae."

"Wait Ga Eul-yang."

"Yes, Sunbae?"

"I.. It's not what you think.. I'm just…" but again he was cut off.

"You don't need to explain Sunbae." She bowed her head but before she can leave a hand pulled her wrist.

"Yah! Sunbae let me go."

* * *

He dragged her outside where there are no much lights. He let go of her and she caress her wrist where he gripped her hard. She was about to leave again but he pulled her into his embrace.

"Ga Eul-yang.. Why are you acting so cold? I can barely touch you. I always think that if I touch you, you might break. I don't know. But I miss you.. The kiss the other night, it was so amazing. I searched for you. But you seem to hide well. You don't want to be found by me. I am always waiting Ga Eul-yang. I am waiting for your return." She can feel his tears as he hugged her, he broke their embrace and gently grabs her hand and put it in his chest, "Can you feel my heart beating? It's because of you. It's yours. I love you." As he said it, their faces are only inches apart. And then it did, he kissed her again, this time it's more passionate than the last time. She can feel her heart beating wildly again. He broke their kiss and said, "I may be blind before, but this time, I won't let you out of my sight." He was about to kiss her again when,

"STOP!" she said, "Why are you saying this to me now? Your seven years late! I am with Il Woo now. See this," as she shows her engagement ring to him, "I am happy Sunbae, now, you're confusing me again." She said as she walks away, this time he didn't stop her.

"I won't give up easily, especially when you said that I am confusing you. You won't be confused if you don't have any feelings for me." He whispered.

**A/N: Okay. That's all. See you on Tuesday. East Time alright? Thanks for the review! Appreciate it. :D **


	14. Confusions

**A/N: Okay. I'm quite on hiatus this past few weeks so forgive me for this late update. :)) I'll be on vacation soon so, I'll be focusing to this. Sorry for the late update. Again, I dont own BOF. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Ga Eul is tossing herself in her bed because she can't sleep. She's thinking about the events earlier at the wedding, most importantly, was the kiss that she shared with Yi Jeong. She imagined how gentle he is as if she'll break any second.

"Urrrrgh! Damn you, So Yi Jeong. How can you still confuse me after all this years? Urrrghhhh!" she annoyingly said, but in the end, she opened her drawer beside her bed and grab the frame underneath her things, it's his picture, taken when he in one of his expedition. She touched his picture and, "Yi Jeong-ah? I am scared. I'm scared that I might be still in love with you. But, I have my priorities now, I have Il Woo, he's a great guy, he respects me. Please just be happy for me Yi Jeong-ah.." she cried herself to sleep while holding his picture.

* * *

Days passed, keep herself busy in her new clothing line in Korea. She'll have a runaway show in two weeks so she has to work fast. Her busy schedule was ruined by the entrance of a certain person.

"Ga Eul-yang!"

"Yi Jeong-Sunbae.. What are you…?"

"Doing here? Isn't obvious? I came here to have lunch."

"I own a clothes shop not a restaurant, Sunbae."

"I know. But I need someone to accompany me. Care to come?"

"Ani. I'm busy. Sorry Sunbae."

"But I won't take no for an answer, so, Kaja!" he dragged her towards his car.

"Yah! Sunbae!" but he didn't listen instead, he sped off.

* * *

They reach the restaurant, the waiter bowed and get their orders, as they wait for their food, Y Jeong start a conversation.

"How's work?"

"It's fine, before you came and messed it up."

"Yah. I'm just her to treat you lunch. Is that bad?"

"Yes. Especially I don't have anything with me. You didn't even let me to get a chance to grab my purse. My phone was in there." She said in a pouty face.

Ohhh. How he miss that perfectly curved pout. "Why? Who could call you in the middle of the day?"

But before could answer, their orders came. A perfect timing according to him, because he doesn't want to hear his fiancé's name in her lips.

* * *

They eat silently but stealing glances at each other. Ga Eul is nervous, until now she doesn't know to face Yi Jeong after that night. In the other hand, Yi Jeong is thinking to do this everyday but he also think about her work she might get distacted so, he just go to his second plan.

* * *

After the ate lunch Ga Eul, looked at her watched and it was passed pm, she need to get back and work but she forgot that, she doesn't have her phone so she walk towards Yi Jeong.

"I guess you have to bring me back to my shop now. I'm done with lunch so please?"

"Okay. Thanks for accompanying me."

She only smiled at him and walk to his car. Yi Jeong is still in his plan number two.

* * *

It's been a while since they left the restaurant but she's still stuck in Yi Jeong's car. Until she realized that this is not the way towards her shop,

"Sunbae, I think you've got the wrong way." She asks

"No. I think its right." He answered plainly.

"But, I … Yah. Sunbae! Why are we in an express way to Incheon?" she said as she read the road signs.

"I told you its right."

"Sunbae! This is not the time to joke around! I need to get back to my shop now!" she demanded.

"Don't worry. I talked to your secretary, she said, it's fine to leave for few days."

"What about my father? He'll be worried sick. Let's get back to Seoul!"

"I talked to Uncle and he agreed, so you don't have any excuses."

"What about Il Woo? Don't tell me you called him as well? This time I won't believe you."

"What if I called him? And tell him that his fiancé is with her ex fiancé going to Incheon. Do you think he will be glad to hear that?"

"I don't believe this. Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes, I am! You left me seven years ago, you even said you loved me! But why do I have to steal you away from him, when I know that you're originally mine?"

She paused for a moment before she speaks again, "I said that I loved you. Loved. And I'm not yours to begin with."

"We'll see about that." And there he sped off like a mad man.

* * *

When they reached their destination, (actually Yi Jeong's destination), she goes down his car and walk by the sea nearby.

She saw how beautiful Dae-Izak island is, so she removed her stilettos and enjoyed herself in the water. She can't go home now so she'll just enjoy herself. Y Jeong is just looking at her smiling face. He's happy even though he can only see it for just a while. He looks at her dreamingly until she screamed,

"AAAAAHHH!"

"Ga Eul-yang?"

"Sunbae! Help me!"

He runs to he and he saw that she got stung by a jellyfish. He carried her bridal style and get her in the car. He brings her to the nearest hospital to get cured.

After a while, the doctor talks to him,

"You need to rest her feet for few days. Don't let her walk too much. It's better for her to have bed rest as well. It's not because of the jellyfish stung but, I think your wife is stressed out lately. So here are the medicines that you need. Be sure to take it on time."

"Thank you, doctor." As the doctor left he continued, "You heard that?"

"Yeah. Even the wife part, you should have said that I'm not."

"But I would love to call you my wife." He smugly said,

She rolled her eyes and, "Take me home."

"No."

"Why? You heard him, I should rest."

"I have some place where you can have rest, my WIFE." And with that, he carried her bridal style again and drive to the place he was talking about.

**A/N: Okay I need a poll for you my dear readers, what would you like to happen next? A smut scene (hahaha! I am getting perverted by this two.) or just a kiss scene? HAHAHAHA! The poll will ends at tomorrow midnight, so I can update on Saturday. Arasso? Kisses to all. :P **


End file.
